


【宁羞】灵魂归处

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 10





	【宁羞】灵魂归处

凌晨三点半，姜承録睁开了眼。

他听到有队友窸窸窣窣回来的声音，那声音倒也不大，放在从前自然是吵不醒他的。严格来说，现在他也不能算作是被吵醒的。 

睡眠质量差罢了。

其实姜承録记不清这样的日子究竟持续多久了，但想来应该是很久的，要不然他怎么能连深度睡眠是什么滋味都忘了呢？

索性睡眠对他来说也不是多么必不可少的东西，他习惯了日夜颠倒的生活，于是也就没那些关于睡觉的仪式感。夜幕再黑，都无法阻止他和他队友这样职业的人睁着眼睛清醒着，在反着白光的电脑屏幕面前挥霍一个人所有的青春。

但路是自己选的。 

抛开那些所谓的梦想热血或者信仰，哪怕只是为了钱呢，成年人都不会矫情到因为睡不好觉而罢工辞职。所以姜承録也一样，不觉得这是什么值得大惊小怪的事，甚至没把这当成一回事。

只是烦躁。

类似于起床气这种大部分人或多或少都有的毛病，你拿它无可奈何也没法对症下药，就只能忍，把没地方撒的火气熬过去了，自然而然也就好了。他起身接了杯凉水，玻璃杯握在手里触感冰凉又舒服，他没忍住多握了一会儿。

其实上海的夜里已经开始泛起了暑气，夏天和夏天该有的那些东西纷至沓来，只是姜承録总是后知后觉，不怎么追得上时间的步伐。直到他在窗前站的久了，潮热的江风顺着没关上的窗子掀起他的衣摆，在他干爽的皮肤上染上一层薄薄的汗意，玻璃杯外壁上也渗出细密的小水珠时，他才反应过来，原来夏天到了。

上海的夏夜一如既往，蝉鸣、水汽、霓虹和微热的风，万籁俱寂灯火阑珊的时候，从来看不到一点星光。

于是姜承録合时宜地想起那个星空很璀璨的地方，想起在那个负有欧洲之门盛名的城市度过的冬夜，想起那时候他站在窗前身上披着的衣服，和帮他披上衣服的人。

他想起高振宁。

实际上，他和他男朋友高振宁彼此心照不宣地躲着对方很久了，出于什么原因连他自己都不清楚，没有争吵，也不是谈情说爱里矫揉造作的闹别扭，话照说，面照见，比赛照打，手照握。看似一切照旧是循规蹈矩的日常，而实际上置顶的微信对话框上一条消息已经要追溯到好几个月前了。

在躲什么呢，姜承録也不知道。 

他只知道他们上一次做爱还是在西班牙马德里，在赢了那场稍微有些心跳起伏的八强赛的当晚，急不可耐到连酒店的房卡都没来得及插进感应通电的插座口，就在混乱的亲吻中从指尖跌落到某个不知名的角落再没人管。高振宁把他抱起来，扔到床中央，柔软的床垫带着他上下起伏，黑暗中他借着窗外透进来的灯火或是星光将面前的人仔仔细细地打量，看他厚外套下笔直宽阔的肩，把队服撑得满满当当的手臂曲线，正在一颗一颗解着纽扣骨节分明的手指，和赤裸着上半身时才能纳入眼底的倒三角的腰。 

再对上那双眼睛时，姜承録坦诚地动了动喉结。

实际上他从来不能算作是一个性欲望很强的人，在遇到高振宁之前尤甚。只像每一个正常男人一样偶尔坐在马桶上解决生理问题这种行为能体会到哪门子的性高潮呢，姜承録对此嗤之以鼻。 

不过后来他确实懂得了。在身体被高振宁的利刃填满，滚烫的刀尖嵌入他的肉身，带着撕裂感的碾磨几乎破开他的五脏六腑时，他被未知的恐惧与求知的欲望割裂成七零八散的人格，无论是痛苦、是抗拒、还是折磨、亦或是羞耻，终于都统统拜倒在快感的石榴裙下。这些人格而后重新聚合，哭着喊着要沉沦，要陷得更深。

这才是性。

是个颇有点让人欲罢不能的东西。

可若说真的是食髓之后才知味的么，倒也不尽然，许多事情在很久之前就有所征兆了，只是姜承録不知道。或许早在三年前他第一次在上海初夏的树荫下，见到穿着半袖短裤发型随意嘴里叼着雪糕身材抽条高出他自己半个头的男孩时，后来他们所经历的一切可以称之为后果的事情，都在那一刻有了前因。

姜承録也许从来不肯承认这世上有什么狗屁逻辑不通的一见钟情，那是因为他们确实在一大把的时间里人生轨迹重合，挥霍无度的日子足以让一个人相信情不知所起，哪怕其实是知道的，也都不重要。

少年人窝在不见天日的房间里，吃着最是平常的家常拌饭，筷子碰到一起时会恶作剧从心起去抢同一块肉，实际上躺在盘子里的肉块那么多，何苦非要对着干呢。大抵只是为了试探可以被纵容到什么程度，所以姜承録故意在凌晨三点亮度刺眼的电脑桌前装睡，为的不过就是要听身边坐着的人一局游戏结束后认命地叹气，再解下身上整整大他一号的衣服卷铺盖一样抱他回房间罢了。

若说有什么是姜承録没料到的，那便是未必高振宁就从来都不知晓他的这些小心思，否则怎么在他假装睡得有多香甜抱着人家的胳膊不肯松手的时候，高振宁就真没走。一米七几和一米八几挤在那张不太大的单人床上，竟也睡得格外好。

姜承録永远记得那一天他比高振宁醒的要早。熹微的晨光透过纱帘柔和地洒在身边人安稳的睡颜上，胸膛跟着呼吸的声音有节奏地上下起伏，他捕捉到他睫毛微弱的颤动，像扇着翅膀的蝶，细顺的刘海长得能够盖住眼睛。

似乎是非常普通的一个早晨，男人跟好兄弟也不是不能共枕而眠，况且本来也无事发生，穿戴整齐在一张床上睡了一觉而已，姜承録本来也可以有其他选择。但在他选择抬手把高振宁挡眼睛的刘海拨弄开，动作小心又轻柔，生怕把人吵醒的那一刻起，一切都有了答案。

他栽了。

也许放在现在他反而不敢说那样的感情到底算什么，可是放在当时姜承録明明白白地确信那就是一种比喜欢还要深层次的东西，可能就是爱吧。

尽管他们后来也从未说过爱。

爱这一字之于他们二人，从起初的羞于启齿，到觉得从人们口中说出来的话过于随便，表达心意更多的还是应该身体力行，再到后来似乎说无可说的地步。若要问他们是否也有遗憾，答案必然是肯定的。

但若是再给姜承録一次机会，在仁川夜色朦胧的海岸边，在被流萤和烟火点亮的那片沙滩上，是否还是会踮起脚去亲吻男孩哭红的眼角，答案也一定是肯定的。

彼时他根本没想那么多，高大的东北男孩在绚烂的烟火前哭得不知天地为何物，声泪俱下的模样俨然激起了他藏在心里多时的保护欲，肢体走在了大脑前面。等他反应过来的时候自己已经在队友和俱乐部工作人员的众目睽睽之下，吻上了高振宁眼角的泪。

火树银花在他们头顶的夜空里绽放，像从天际坠下的金色的流光幕布，远处灯塔那一束追光好巧不巧落在他们身上，在喧闹的掌声笑声口哨声起哄声鱼龙混杂响起时，他们好像真成了某个著名罗曼蒂克歌舞剧的主人公。在历经磨难躲过逃亡，与家族闹翻与世俗对抗，浪迹天涯也要厮守的那对璧人，他们应该有充满希望的明天。

他们也一样。

唯一不同的是，有的人的故事结束了，有的人的故事才刚开始。

高振宁被这突如其来的亲密之举整懵了，愣了好半天才开口问他，筛哥你这是啥意思啊？

姜承録低着头看脚踩着的沙子，旁边正好有只小螃蟹在飞速地移动。他用蹩脚的中文回答他。

就是，你想的，那个意思。

你怎么知道我想的什么意思呢？高振宁这么问他，然后把他拽进了怀里。

耳边又重新响起鼎沸的人声，烟火爆裂时发出的巨响，姜承録嗅到高振宁身上海风的味道，觉得擂鼓的心脏快要跳出胸膛。身边的一切又归于正轨，在地球公转自转的每一分每一秒里，小人物的故事其实没你想象的那么辉煌。尽管他们后来拿了冠军，淋了至高无上的金色的雨，他和高振宁谈的情说的爱，和这世上最平凡最普通的恋人们，没有半分差别。

包括做爱也一样，并不需要分个比赛输赢的时机。缠绵和发泄看似是两种完全不同的表达方式，最终所要寻求的结果却是相同的，需要认可和理解罢了，在灵肉契合的前提下。

姜承録总爱在高振宁身上留各种各样的痕迹，张嘴咬人的时候丝毫不会留情，哪怕是在自己被操到神志涣散的时候，都记得要在高振宁身上留点伤疤才行，肩膀或者后背都行，咬伤或者抓痕也都行。打个巴掌再给颗糖，他把高振宁的肩膀咬的渗出血来，又用舌头一点一点舔掉，含着亲吻。痛的高振宁只能又把这些疼痛尽数再撒在他身上，于是他的腰窝啊腿根啊白皙的皮肤上印上青青紫紫的指印，把做爱弄得看起来像世界大战爆发了一样。

可姜承録心里蜜一样甜，化成一汪清泉顺着眼眶一个劲儿地往下掉，盛在高振宁的肩窝里，再流向看不见的黑夜里。

宁，弄疼我了。姜承録在呻吟的空隙里找机会抱怨，听到高振宁低笑时胸腔传来的振动。 

姜承録，你讲点道理好不好。高振宁掐了掐他饱满屁股上的软肉，还是口是心非地放轻柔了动作。

宁。

姜承録唤他。 

宁。

姜承録从来都这样唤他。 

水汽氤氲的眸子在对上高振宁的双眼时，他觉得胸口有什么东西呼之欲出，他张了张嘴，可最终还是在哽咽之后生生吞了回去，换成了一个绵长的吻。

他不知道该怎么说，我爱你这样的话，哪怕是在情迷意乱的时候，他都不知道该怎么说。  
其实爱是什么呢？

他年少时不懂，长大后也还是不懂。不同于他随便挂在嘴边的那些喜欢，说多了也就没人真的相信，都是彼此之间走个过场，是实际上最官方的最没什么实体感情的言辞。

但爱不一样，爱比那些更沉重。它有时候是付出，有时候是承受，可更多时候它什么都不是，无形无色埋在你的骨血里，但就是会让你痛。不经意间成千上万的针扎在你身体的每一个角落，鲜血淋漓遍体鳞伤的时候你终于发觉，原来这就是爱。

所以就算姜承録不知道什么是爱，他总知道什么是痛，他执着于弄痛高振宁和对着高振宁喊疼都是这个道理。毕竟他从来也不是什么会向旁人示弱的人。在每一个出现的与疼痛相关的话语里，那是姜承録说的一万句我爱你。

没人知道罢了。

其实他也从来不怪高振宁。在这段关系中他们相互平等，没人先说也就没人会背负愧疚，先说的人一定是吃亏的，他也不知道自己为什么会这么想。

姜承録从马德里酒店软塌塌的大床上爬起来，摸过去解开站在床前高振宁的裤腰带，把沉甸甸的物件儿握在手里掂了掂，低下头就要帮他口。被高振宁一把捞了回来，他一如既往地拒绝姜承録用嘴，只握着姜承録的手往自己身下按。

用手就行了。他还是这么说。

其实早在他们刚开始谈恋爱时，高振宁就本能地舍不得让姜承録做这样的事。其实也真不是什么大事，很多人在渴求这件事无非是需要满足些心理上的快感，你要真说这样有什么超乎一般姿势的爽，高振宁持否认态度。用哪儿不一样啊？

当时他们比完赛迫不及待地挤在赛场后台的厕所隔间里，姜承録实在还是个新手。尽管也不是没了解过视频知识，但纸上谈兵永远都是最容易的，一旦真枪实弹地搞起来，就会立刻发现自己其实什么都没学会。高振宁靠在窄小隔间的门板上，看着刚才还在赛场上人挡杀人佛挡杀佛像个战神一样的人跪在自己面前，红着眼尾艰难欲呕的样子，他真没收获什么心理上满足的快感，只觉得自己可能马上就要阳痿，不由分说地便把人拉了起来。

还是用手吧筛哥，用手就行了。他抬手去揉姜承録的头发，看着人眼睛里有点无辜和委屈的神情，又补充解释道，真不是嫌你技术差。

这话说出来其实是有点心虚的，但高振宁迅速用自己的嘴堵上了姜承録可能要反驳他的话。美其名曰，筛哥的嘴还是留着给我接吻吧，不然晾着我的嘴我也挺委屈的。

其实只是在这段感情里，高振宁从来不是为了征服欲，他不屑于。相比之下他倒觉得把姜承録按在怀里操到昏厥对他来说更有满足感。

但姜承録要是真这么听话也就不是姜承録了。他其实并不怎么在性事上反抗高振宁，没什么必要。上床的首要目的是为了爽，然后才是那些听起来很有水平的大道理。可用不用嘴这件事梗在心里这么久，主要还是因为姜承録不信自己不行。

他们彼此都是胜负欲很强的人。

他冲高振宁摇头，拨开男人揽着自己腰背的手，跪在床上的膝盖往后挪了挪，塌下腰把手里握着的东西含进嘴里。一开始吞不下，姜承録含着冠头轻轻吮吸，剩下的用两只手握住，连同温暖的囊袋一并纳入他十根手指搭起来的牢笼。姜承録的手很凉，像白玉雕成的套环，绑在高振宁充血导致高温惊人的性器上，确实舒服的他深深吸了口气。

姜承録得到反馈，心里那点小较劲终于得到了满足，手上动作快了起来。舌头停在泉眼处撩拨，再绕过沟渠顺着暴起的经络一路向下，湿润的舌苔面舔舐着，直到全部吞进去。顶端打在他喉咙的后壁上，而后退出来再反反复复吞吐，手掌包着卵蛋揉捏。

他确实听到高振宁压在嗓子里低沉的喟叹，感觉到那双平日里在他身上到处煽风点火的手揉进他的头发丝，抚摸到他的后颈但也没强硬地按着他深喉。时间一长姜承録鼓起的脸颊开始发酸，泉眼处溢出来的汁液包括他自己的唾液再多都让他觉得口干舌燥，更强烈的不适感引起他心里层层的委屈，憋红的眼角处忍不住掉下泪来。

他抬起眼求助地望向高振宁，男人脸上宠溺的笑容愈深，拉他起来交换一个黏腻的吻，舌尖舔过赤贝又卷起姜承録的舌纳入自己口中。

宁干嘛，不，射？

姜承録的手还不死心地握在高振宁的身下，在亲吻的缝隙中小声抱怨着又被高振宁重新贴上来，手指钻进衣服下面去揉捏他身上少得可怜的软肉。他听到高振宁颇有些得意自满的笑声。

因为不能浪费啊，要喂给你下面那张嘴。

姜承録的身子被打开。在异国他乡做爱时难免有种不真实的缺乏安全感，西班牙马德里的那个不眠的冬夜里，车水马龙灯火通明，喧闹的人群似乎永远不需要休息。他们大多数还沉浸在刚刚结束的激烈的比赛中无法自拔，需要更长时间的宣泄才能逐渐把心口烧着的焰火熄灭。但同样是在西班牙马德里那个不眠的冬夜里，没有通电没有开空调也没有点着壁炉的房间内，湿汗淋漓的身影交叠着，淹没在愈演愈烈交合的水声中，却也没盖过姜承録情迷意乱的呻吟。

他抱着高振宁宽阔的肩，比之前每一次都抱得更紧。利刃在他身体内鞭挞着，碾磨他脆弱的裸露在外的神经，每一下顶到最深处都好像真的就要将他贯穿，要破开他的五脏六腑再捣碎他的心肺直冲天灵盖，最后深深嵌入他的灵魂，将他与自己的魂魄割裂。飘起来的魂魄融入夜色，在他混沌的大脑变成一片空白前，在他模糊的双眼彻底失去焦距前，消失不见。

他变得一无所有，只有面前的人是漩涡流域中唯一一块救命的浮木。情潮翻涌至无法呼吸时，从来都只有高振宁能救他。

他只有高振宁。

那之后他们队伍很快坐上了返程的飞机，胜负无常，谁都无法永远是受尽偏爱的主角。在他们这个算不上多大众的行业里，时代更迭比高科技电子产品的更新换代来的更快，人们眼中从来只能看到此时此刻正神采飞扬的后浪，至于当时那个被拍在沙滩上的前浪后来怎么样了，是就此毁灭还是涅槃重生，谁又真正在乎呢？

飞机绕地球飞行了十多个小时，最后落回他们的来处，在那个名叫上海甚至可以称之为故土的城市，姜承録开始了他无休止的失眠。

他的魂魄留在马德里的冬天，没能带回来。

队友说话的声音更清晰了些，似乎是从玄关处进到了大厅，姜承録隐约听到些预言家金水刀不刀这样的名词，放在自己的汉语词库里搜索了半天也没找到解释，索性就算了。无非就是他们出去团建玩的什么别的游戏，不适合姜承録这种中文水平差的人的游戏。他倒不是有什么怨言，恰恰相反的是他存着些侥幸心理，觉得有这样的东西能揪高振宁出去也挺好的，否则休赛期无所事事留在基地低头不见抬头见还怪尴尬的。毕竟既然决定要躲，总要躲的像点样子。

可为什么要躲呢，姜承録也实在说不上来。

只能说他们两人相识相恋这三年来，别的不说，培养出彼此间的默契总归是一等一的水平，连在什么时候要开始躲着对方这种事情上步调都出奇的一致。起初姜承録想要躲自己男朋友的时候，还担心被找上门来问发生了什么的话，应该回答什么，可感觉没什么和别管我都算不上是拿得出手的好选择。他本意并不想要引起争执，只是单纯觉得他们之间的关系这样下去不行，在有什么实质性的突破前，他更想要先原地踏一会儿步。

简而言之，就是一个向前还是向后的问题。

其实他们本不该这么快就直面这个问题。他和高振宁真正交往的时间，满打满算不过也只有一年半，放在寻常情侣间热恋期都未必过得完，而他们已经在巅峰低谷反复横跳，精彩程度超过别人几辈子的含量。他感觉他在迅速衰老。

抛开旁的不说，高振宁的健康状况实在是业界出了名的差，大大小小的疾病在换季的时候接踵而至，忙得人应接不暇。在大部分高振宁清醒的时间里，姜承録拿水喂药这些熟练的照顾自然是看不出任何破绽的，可病号睡着留他一个人坐在床边发呆时，莫名的惧怕开始一点一点吞噬他的心脏。

要知道，他们不过是二十刚出头的年纪，这样的职业病缠在他们年轻的身体上，哪怕现在不足挂齿，又会给以后留下多大的虚耗呢？姜承録简直不敢想。

但倘若真的停下脚步养身子，鲜活的天赋与职业精力随着时间被无端浪费，就好像要抽离一个人的精神寄托一样，是无论如何都做不到的。状态，操作，意识，身体和成绩构成无解的死循环，高振宁在这之中苦苦挣扎的时候，姜承録也同样。

再说分别，这个老生常谈的问题最近发生的尤其多。姜承録本着队性恋的原则，倒也没真受到什么实质性的伤害，只是偶尔回过头望时，已经可以看到物是人非初现的端倪了。那么他和高振宁呢？有一星半点可以一起携手走到退役的可能么？

分开和分手又有多大区别呢？

转会期就宛如异地恋一般，是梗在他们中间的一根刺。没察觉的时候越扎越深，觉得疼了已经到整根没入药石无医的地步了。与其经历这样的折磨，倒不如当断立断来的痛快，治标也治本。

可他们真的要分开么？姜承録浑身上下每一个细胞都在说不想。

不想就是不想。

可不想总要付出与不想这个程度的任性对等的代价，成绩永远是你能挺直腰板开口说话的第一要素，一切的改变都是为了更好的成绩。要一直赢，才无需改变。

但事实证明这个确实没有办法做到，姜承録也好，高振宁也好，其他任何一位选手都好，任谁不是上坡路下坡路来来回回换着走，上一秒巅峰下一秒跳崖是这个圈子里最不足为奇的现象。屡战屡败之后他无力地发现，他们没有办法拯救彼此。

所以就会有向前还是向后这样的问题出现。向前就是不妥协，硬着头皮干也许他们真的可以触底反弹，重回下着金雨的那个时代。向后也不能算是妥协，只能说是识时务者为俊杰，因为有的时候江山和美人就是无法兼得，为了得到就总要有所割舍。

而他们之所以心照不宣躲着对方，不就是还躲在不向前也不向后的中间舒适圈里，没勇气，或者说是没做好心理准备踏出那一步。更不确定和对方走的一样不一样。

但姜承録想往前走。

无论是他的第一反应，还是经历过这半年断断续续的思考。若他往前走，可能他们也不一定会有闪着光的明天，可若他向后退，在未知的明天到来之前，他确信自己一定要后悔。抛开从前那些牵绊着他的，譬如昨日种种譬如昨日死，他觉得一切都可以重新来过，譬如今日种种譬如今日生。

就好像他们之前一次直播时候的撞车，有点好笑的是他们连彼此当时使用的号的好友位都没有，姜承録还是在众多粉丝弹幕的提醒下才知道，同边的打野位上是自己男朋友。那一刻姜承録就又很想赢，实实在在地想赢。不同于平时直播局的娱乐心态，姜承録的胜负欲更大程度上是在于，他仍觉得他们的搭配天下无敌。尽管事实早不是如此了，但也不代表不能争取机会重新证明。

所谓少年与爱永不老去，在真正的未来到来之前，他永远都有资格选择他的任性也好执念也罢，抱着它们向前奔跑。

于是姜承録拉开了房门，在队友们的说话声经过自己门外的时候，理所当然地和高振宁苏志林王柳羿等一众正兴高采烈但还没有忘记稍微压低音量聊天的队友们打了个照面。

……

……

……

空气有一瞬间的凝固，话语声戛然而止。面面相觑的几个人如同被按了暂停键一样，张开的嘴都没来得及闭上。

“shyshy你……还没睡啊？”

最先开口打破僵局的勇士正是王柳羿，本来想着是不是应该问是否被他们几个人的聊天声音吵醒，道歉的话都想好了，可姜承録的清醒程度怎么看都不像还带着起床气的，至少王柳羿认为，他这个样子不太像是要出来骂人的。果不其然姜承録看着他，乖巧地点了点头。王柳羿在心里松了一口气，但这口气马上就在他看到姜承録的目光毫无遮掩地从自己身上挪到高振宁身上时，重新提了起来。

啊这，这他立刻就明白过来，之后不管是要发生世界大战还是星际大战，都和他们没啥关系了。于是他非常有眼力价地扯着苏志林，以迅雷不及掩耳之势溜之大吉，刚才还颇为热闹的基地走廊转眼就空荡荡的只剩高振宁和姜承録。

姜承録在看高振宁。

自家男朋友剪了头发以后，他还没怎么细致地打量过。发带，眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴上有些新长出来的青胡渣尚且没来得及修剪，人是真的瘦了很多，凸起的喉结似乎都比从前更加明显了。

“筛哥，我们……”

高振宁试探性地开口，他实在被自己男朋友没由来的举动搞得有点懵，要谈心也不是不行，但是凌晨快四点谈心就好像不太合理。再加上那两束直直落在自己身上的目光，盯得他有点犯怵。

然而姜承録没理他，只自顾自地拽住高振宁的袖口，又隔着衣服布料握住他的手腕，手掌一点一点顺着小臂摸到大臂和肩膀，再顺着脖子抚过下颚线，似乎还仍觉得不够，又捏了捏他脸颊上软肉。

“想你了。”姜承録坦然地开口。

其实他也不知道该说什么，似乎说什么都不合适的时候就只能实话实说。他自知看人的眼神已经变了颜色，虽不至于现在就溢出水来，但至少已经泛起了涟漪。

“宁呢？”

他们对上眼，典型吃软不吃硬的高振宁几乎是瞬间就败下阵来，耸了耸肩一把把人拽进怀里。姜承録发梢上熟悉的洗发水味道钻入他的鼻腔，在回忆的痛殴下他环住对方腰背的手收得更紧了些。他想起一句相思成疾，又觉得矫情，想来姜承録也听不懂，所以最后只开口说，想得快要死掉了。

真没一点夸张的成分。

相识到现在三年的时光里，拌过嘴，吵过架，谈过恋爱，上过床，但躲还真就是第一次。其实高振宁从来不是什么瞻前顾后的人，这条路要怎么走要走到什么时候他心里一清二楚，只是姜承録怎么想他无从插手。能做的除了等，就是偶尔会害怕一下万一对方的选择不一样，交付出的真心与爱真能收得回来么？

最重要的是他还不想现在就收回来，退役后要做普通情侣这件事他着实期待了很久了，等他们的生活中真的没有了比赛和输赢，小日子过起来一定比现在惬意得多。所以高振宁耐心地想等一个满意的答复，天遂人愿，被他等到了。

只要结果是好的，过程其实也不那么重要。高振宁这样想的时候有说不出来的洋洋自得。  
他把人放在床上，久违地品尝到姜承録的味道。他的小男朋友早就不是从前那个青涩稚嫩的少年了，更像是热带雨林中一颗成熟的蜜桃，孤立地挂在枝干上摇摇欲坠，触手可得的清香咬在嘴里却汁液横流，爆出腻人的甜浆。

姜承録在他的亲吻下战栗，双手不受控地环上高振宁的后颈，他们的牙齿撞在一起时他觉得有点痛，但很快就在攻入自己口腔内的舔舐和翻搅之下逐渐忘情。周遭的空气变得难以控制，解开他衣服裤子的手带着惊人的高温游走在他光裸的皮肤上，太烫了，姜承録不自觉地扭动身子想要挣脱，又被那双手按得更紧。于是他只能回以更加激烈的缠绵，要将彼此胸腔中所有的氧气全部消耗殆尽才算完。

高振宁向下啃他的喉结锁骨，大型家养宠物一般撒着娇蹭他的颈窝，后又变回他本该是的一头失控的狼，撕咬姜承録胸前的软肉和乳首，留下鲜红的牙印，再用细软的舌苔去舔舐消痛。骨节分明的手抚上姜承録半勃起的花茎，大拇指虎口处堪堪擦过铃口往下按压，像是要把里面饱满的汁水挤出来一样，没几下姜承録就不争气地泄在那双手里。

射出来的东西又被高振宁修长的食指中指喂回他的身体里，如同回归故土一般熟悉，高振宁只一下就将那人声音憋在嗓子里的呜咽按得转了调。姜承録弓起身子，绷直的脚背带着细长的双腿缠上高振宁的腰。两根手指在甬道内按摩他凸起的神经点，才高潮过没多久的身子重新软下来，鼻腔里哼哼的声音更加不成曲调，高振宁轻而易举就又伸了一根手指进去。内壁的软肉吸附着他，如饥似渴地在邀请。

姜承録也同样，心猿意马地伸手去抚摸高振宁身下上了膛的枪支，修剪平整的指甲盖刮过马眼处从上到下轻轻重重地撸动，溢出的几滴粘液挂在食指上，他含进嘴里伸舌头将它们舔掉。嗓子里黏黏糊糊地唤他的名字。

宁。

操了。高振宁在心里骂了句脏话，爽快地抽出手指，不给人任何反应空隙就把身下早就硬的发疼的性器捅了进去。时隔半年他再一次回到家乡，被包裹，被容纳，也被安抚。

柔软湿热的甬道如同绽放的花蕊，内里张开一张张开开合合的小嘴，不遗余力地亲吻着归家客的柱身。爽的高振宁后槽牙都酸了，把人的大腿掰得更开，又握着大腿根狠狠地撞到底。肉体碰撞的声音在安静的夜里显得格外清晰，从黏腻到湿淋淋地滴下水来，拍打出白色的细沫挂在他们身体相连的地方。汁水满溢出来，顺着会阴流过臀缝最后混乱不堪地洇湿身下的床单。

姜承録被填满的窒息感所掌控，身体开始不受控地颤抖，埋在他身体里的物件儿尺寸一如既往让他承受不下，暴起的青筋撑开紧致的甬道，抚平内里的褶皱，似乎每顶一下都能将他穿膛破肚。指甲陷进高振宁后背的皮肤里，男人皱了一下眉，低下头吻他的嘴唇，深浅不一的叫床声被吞没，姜承録水汽氤氲的眸子开始逐渐失焦。

越发激出的体液被撞击得四溅，用人类最原始的交合体位他们可以四目相对，高振宁撑在他身体两侧的手与他十指相扣，一言不发地大力操干。有大颗滚烫的汗珠顺着高振宁的鬓角砸落下来，姜承録鬼使神差地挣脱开他们交握的右手，抬起手掌帮他抹了一把汗。那只手遂又被抓住，高振宁将它举到唇边，在姜承録右手背上落下一个虔诚的吻。

姜承録在那一刻颤抖地射了出来。像条搁浅的鱼一般奄奄一息地陷进柔软的床垫里，睁着眼任由流不尽的眼泪流入看不见的夜。

他又想起他们彼此都没说过的那个爱字，似乎在此时此刻又变得无关紧要，说与不说他都有在感受到，清晰的，激烈的，或者缠绵的，在高振宁每一次找准角度为了让他更爽的顶撞中，在他落在自己手背上一个吻的时候，炽热的触动烙在他的骨血里。那一刻他觉得，往后就算谁都不肯认输先说那个字，他都不会有遗憾了。

高振宁在等他回过神来，飘飘然浮在快意里找不到北的人可能不记得自己身体里的东西还没软下去，神色缱绻地向高振宁讨要怀抱。于是他用手臂捞着姜承録的腰把人抱起，自己往后坐在床榻上，姜承録顺着惯性落在他身上，模糊的神志骤然被埋在自己身体的硬物狠狠地捅醒。他尖叫着，几乎碎在高振宁怀里。光滑的脊背曲线向后绷直成一张拉满的弓，弓箭手虚晃一箭却无端端崩断了弦，碎裂成一块淌着水的软玉。

宁。

他断断续续呜咽着把脑袋搭在高振宁的肩上，被高振宁托着圆润的屁股抬起又按下，硬挺的性器在这样的体位下似乎可以顶上他的心和肺，珍珠一样的眼泪串砸在高振宁身上。已经出过两次精的下身硬不硬软不软地抵在高振宁小腹上晃悠，在不受力的上下起伏中，灭顶式的快感顺着尾椎骨直冲天灵盖，身体过电一般每时每刻都在痉挛。不过姜承録确实从来不会在性事之中喊停，无论是真的受不住还是假的欲迎还拒，秉着溺死也无妨的原则，他确实还想要多痛一点。

不光他自己，高振宁也要多痛一点。

他张嘴把高振宁斜方肌上的一小块皮肉叼在牙齿间碾磨，直到听到高振宁故作委屈地撒娇说筛哥好痛才肯放过。转脸高振宁就又报复心起地发狠往甬道最深处撞，整根抽出再整根没入，柱身每每压过神经凸起，叠加起来的快感令姜承録有种在受酷刑的错觉。他似乎在那一刻流尽了他此后半生的眼泪，俨然哭成一个刚从水里捞起来的人。身下的速度还在飙升，姜承録觉得呼吸停住了，有一双手死死扼住他的脖颈，拖着他溺死在情欲满身的火海里。

他好像真的就失去了意识，独自漂浮在飓风过境后混乱不堪的情海上，昏昏沉沉的也不知究竟过了多久，直到有温凉的精液将他灌溉，浇灭他身上生生不息燃着的攻心的毒火，他看到高振宁朝他伸出的手，紧紧地牵着他逃离。

他又一次被高振宁拯救。

姜承録彻底瘫软在男朋友避风港一样的怀抱里，在眼角最后一颗泪孤独地划过脸庞时，他听到高振宁附在他耳边的耳语。

我爱你。他说。

  
姜承録再一次睁开眼时，窗外的天色又暗得似乎在夜晚。

迟缓的大脑让他一度怀疑是否只是做了一个又长又过度真实的梦，但稍微一动身子，几乎散架一样的酸爽又实实在在告诉他所经历的全是现实。他转过头，看到他的男朋友高振宁正靠在床头上，戴着耳机聚精会神地打着手机游戏，被他眨着圆圆的眼睛盯着看了好一会儿才察觉到他的清醒，腾出一只手伸过来揉了揉他睡得像鸡窝一样的头发。

“醒了？”

他长臂挤进姜承録后背和床垫之间，把人往自己身边搂了搂。姜承録就着他的力往上挪，脑袋抬起来枕到高振宁柔软的肚子上，乖巧地点了点头。

“筛哥你可太能睡了，十多个小时过去了。我这出去吃了顿午饭又吃了顿晚饭回来了都，你不会饿的么？”

高振宁的手揉上他平坦的小腹，姜承録又乖巧地摇了摇头，抱住人的手臂还没来得及开口说点什么，竟然又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

昏昏沉沉中他看到他的魂魄从马德里飞了回来，就躺在他身边。

  
——完——


End file.
